¿Qué puede más, los celos o el amor?
by maikysmithsa
Summary: Esto es una adaptación. Esta historia es un poco fuera de lo comun, se ven cosas que no deben hacerse en una relacion Nanofate


DISCLAIMER: MSLN No me pertenece, por que si fuera asi solo hubiera sido Nanofate y Yunno no ubiera estado con Nanoha en el ultimo capitulo de striker viendo a Vivio como si fueran una familia fiu..

Tambien decirles que esta historia pertenece "**sumi21chan"- **y que yo solo hago una adaptacion al Nanofate por que me gustó la historia.

**¿Qué puede más, los celos o el amor?**

-"Es tan increíble que tuviéramos que venir a la montaña a acampar en un hotel casi perdido, es tan maravilloso, además que vamos a pasar tiempo a solas"- musitaba una chica rubia, mientras se registraba en la recepción del hotel. No iba sola era acompañada de lo que ella llamaba el amor de su vida.

-"Si es fantástico que por fin tuviéramos nuestro tiempo"- respondió una cobriza de mirada lavanda, ambas chicas compartirían habitación incluso pidieron no ofrecer nada a menos que ellas lo solicitasen. Tras las indicaciones dadas por la rubia las chicas se dirigieron a su habitación, pero durante el trayecto una mucama giño el ojo y la rubia le sonrió pero solo por cortesía, lo que esta no noto es que su novia se había dado cuenta y al voltear a verla la rubia no sabía ni dónde meter la cabeza o ocultar su "falta".

Trato de reaccionar y aclararle las cosas a su novia pero para su mala suerte ésta ya caminaba más rápido hacia su habitación y no se le veía nada contenta.

-"Nanoha espera, amor no es lo que crees"- musito Fate caminando tras su novia tratando de tomar su mano, pero era inútil Nanoha estaba apresurando mas su paso.

-"Como dices eso si yo vi como sonreías feliz"– contestó mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-"Te lo juro"- objetó –"No fue eso, ella solo me saludo y respondí con una sonrisa"-

-"Es que tú no sonríes con nadie solo conmigo"- reprocho a su novia

-"Perdóname, es mejor que vayamos a descansar"- ambas féminas terminaron de llegar a su recamara, a pesar de seguir insegura de lo que decía Fate, Nanoha volvió a cuestionar.

-"¿De verdad que solo tienes ojos para mí?"- Pregunto con un puchero de lo más lindo, Fate solo rió con ternura comprendiendo la desconfianza, observaba como su chica se ponía una pijama sexy.

-sí, solo tengo ojos para ti, ahora ya vámonos a dormir, olvidemos lo que pasó hoy ¿sí? Prometo no volver a hablarle a nadie que no sea necesario durante nuestro viaje"- abordó a su chica con esas palabras para que se calmase y no solo por eso sino porque de verdad ella solo tenía ojos para la Nanoha.

Fate regresa de su día poco comun, que entre todo lo extraño que fue lo compartió con Hayate que es un poco decisiva en amoríos, pero segura como mujer de sus gustos y consejos que amablemente compartió sus recomendaciones para con la ojiesrubi

-"Una vez más gracias Hayate en serio sin ti no habría sabido que hacer, te prometo que te voy a recompensar"- Fate se paró en seco y cerró su móvil –"Mi amor que haces aquí yo apenas iba a buscarte…"-

-"Te has demorado más que de costumbre… supongo que algo te entretuvo"-

-"Si, así fue"- respondió seria la rubia

-"¿y tu auto?"-

-"Lo… lleve al taller por que anda fallando y tengo miedo que no responda y te pase algo mientras andes conmigo"-

-"¿con quién estabas?"-

-"No con nadie, ¿nos vamos ya?"-

**TIEMPO DESPUÉS **

En el monte fuji ocho chicas acampaban cerca de la playa…

-"¿Que tanto es lo que tú y Hayate hacían en la cabaña…y porque te encontré atándole la parte posterior del bikini?" –preguntó una celosa chica ojos lavanda

-"Tuvo un pequeño tropezón y se le desataron los tirantes…"- Respondió

-"Y tu bien que te ofreciste a atarlo ¿no?-la cobriza se cruzó de brazos y frunció como pocas veces las cejas

-"Nanoha hoy no por favor.-rechistó azotando los brazos Fate –"Ya estoy harta de tus malditos celos, no puedo creer que hasta de tu amiga desconfíes… que tan bajo has caído al ir a amenazarla a su propia casa, si supieras… si supieras que… ella es una buena amiga, es mas tuya que mía"- musito

-"No pienses que te voy a creer que has pasado todo el día con ella solo por mi o ¿si? Y sobre todo me gritas"-

-"No te grité pero… perdóname es que hoy estoy muy cansada no fue mi intención decirte esas cosas"-

**UN MES DESPUES**

8En un edificio moderno y de gustos serio la ojierubi arribaba al morir la tarde, sin mucho que comentar y con celular aun en mano atendía despreocupada la llamada, introdujo las llaves en la perilla la giró tres veces y abrió su departamento que ya permanecía a oscuras por las penumbras de una nueva noche.

-"Sí, no se preocupe mañana estaré lista con todo, solo confirmo hoy y le aviso"- Avanzó a su piso sin prender luces, cerró la puerta y finalizó su conversación

-"Así que ese debe ser tu motivo por el cual hoy no me fuiste a visitar"- Una voz ya reconocida interrumpió a Fate

-"Nanoha que sorpresa verte pero que haces a oscuras ¿por qué no enciendes la luz?"- Citó con alegría la rubia

-"Te pregunté si ese fue el motivo por el cual hoy no me fuiste a ver"- Sentenció Nanoha con una mirada seria

-"En parte sí, pero solo venia a ducharme y a cambiarme para poder ir a verte ya estaba a punto de marcarte- Citó Fate con una tranquilidad abrumadora

-"De seguro estabas con una de esas"- Los celos de la cobriza volvían a relucirse y su tono de voz ya resultaba bastante molesto

-"¿De esas que Nanoha?- Preguntó la rubia, encendió la lámpara del lugar y miró decepcionada a la persona que estaba frente de ella

-"Con una de esas tipas con las que te ves"- respondió molesta, se paró del sillón en el que se encontraba –"Si piensas que voy a creerte que trabajaste hoy o que te salió un compromiso estas equivocada"- dijo con furia y enojo.

-"Me vale un reverendo comino si me crees o no, yo te estoy diciendo la verdad. Al principio creía que tus celos eran normales y hasta lindos que eran una seña de todo lo que amas, pero poco a poco fueron subiendo de grado"- Estalló Fate mirando seriamente a Nanoha, tenía que parar esas discusiones sin sentido

-"¡Yo no pensé que te molestara tanto el tiempo tan miserable que me dabas!"-

-"Pues piensa lo que quieras, solo deseo que después de esto no te arrepientas"-

-"¡Ya no lo soporto ni un momento más!, ¡terminamos!-gritó Nanoha para luego acercarse a la rubia y propinarle una bofetada

-"Espero que estés segura de lo que dices, porque no será como la última vez que fui a pedirte perdón el día de la fiesta de Suzuka que me tocó entretenerla para que no supiera que era fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, y tú te molestaste porque pensabas que ella me iba a engatusar… no, esta vez no iré tras de ti"- Levanto su mano para dirigirse a su mejilla roja –"Piensa bien las cosas porque no abra vuelta atrás"- Sentenció mirando a los ojos a la chica que era su novia

-"Dime lo que quieras yo quiero terminar contigo"- respondió segura de si

-"No te arrepientas de lo que dices, por que mañana no estare para ti aunque intentes buscarme"-

-"Eso no me importa, ya lo dije, hay miles esperando por mi –volvió a recalcar Nanoha

-"Me alegra escucharlo, pero de esos miles que dices apuesto que ni uno solo, escúchame bien Nanoha Takamachi ni todos juntos te amaran como yo, nadie podrá quererte más o igual que yo, nadie"-

-…- la cobriza no respondió solo miro a Fate decidida.

-"Si mañana me vez no me hables y a lo mejor querrás que vuelva pero créeme será tarde ya, para ti y para mi…"- Estaba en serio cansada, aun le ardía el golpe que estaba en su mejilla

-"Tu… no lo dices en serio"- retó una vez más, estaba lejos de ser aquella tranquila y apacible chica de la que se enamoró la rubia

-"Si tan fiada estas vete, anda vete recuerda que yo al igual que tu puedo tener a quien quiera"- dio un paso al lado extendió su mano dando a entender que tenia paso,

-¡ah sí!, se me olvidaba puedes tirarte a Krye con solo unas cuentas palabras y que tal esa de la cafetería que se te ofrece siempre que puede… ah y que no se te pase Hayate ¿cierto?"-

-"Es mi limite Nanoha"- Fato empuñó sus manos y frunció el seño dio un gran respiro para poder contenerse –"Pero por todo lo que siento por ti no te faltare al respeto, pero no trates a las demás como si fueran…"-

-¿Qué, como unas zorras?-fanfarroneó Nanoha

-"¡Ya basta Nanoha!, detente ahora que aun tengo paciencia"-

-"¿Me vas a pegar?, por fin sacaras un poco de orgullo… "- las cosas subían de nivel con cada osada palabra que brotaba de la boca de la cobriza

-"Dije que ya estuvo bueno"- La detuvo Fate sosteniendola por lo brazos antes de que ya no se pudiera contener

-"Tienes miedo de que no puedas hacerlo, ¡ah ya sé! De seguro vienes débil después de estar toda la tarde con Hayate, ¿esa fue tu razón para ponerme el cuerno con ella? Su gran y estúpido cuerpo

-"…"-

-"No me contestas, así que eh dado en el clavo"-

-"Nanoha no es como lo crees es solo que…"- Fate por un momento flaqueó y decidió calmar su coraje antes que hiciera algo que se pudiera arrepentir

-"Me voy antes de acabar con tu orgullo o mejor dicho lo poco que te queda y al igual que tu, yo me divertiré esta noche, te espero mañana aunque no sé si vaya estar con fuerza para entonces"- Nanoha salió del lugar dando un ligero portazo para dejar en claro las situaciones, Fate dejó caer su pesado cuerpo en el suelo, lo hizo de rodillas...sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño y brillante objeto

-"¡Que no es te olvide esto!"- Lo arrojó contra la puerta y cerró sus puños. Atrayendo para sí el silencio.

-"Estoy segura que no tardará en salir pero no me encontrara" La cobriza cruzó el patio, dirigió su vista hacia donde se parquean los vehículos –"¿por qué se ve tan vacio?"- Se preguntó –"Ya eso no importa"- Comenzó a caminar hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar y aun con todo el disgusto que tenia no podía ignorar a la persona que le llamaba, sabía que de nada sirve ignorar a alguien tan persistente como lo es una rubia escandalosa y voluntariosa, exacto como lo es Ariza así que opto por contestar -¿diga?

-"Nanoha espero no estés haciendo algo pervertido que yo esté interrumpiendo"-

-"¡¿Que sucede Ariza-chan para que llamas?!"- Habló con enfado

-"¿cómo que para qué?, quiero ser la primer persona en felicitarte, Suzuka me acaba de decir que hoy te proponen matrimonio sigo estando en desacuerdo mira que tu y…"-

-"¡Ariza-chan para!"-se escuchó otra voz

-"Ya Suzuka"- Continuó la rubia –"Nanoha felicidades, espero que yo sea la primera persona en decírtelo, Suzuka y Hayate lo planearon sin que yo lo supiera y aun no sé ¿por qué?..."-

-"¿Ariza-chan que estás diciendo?"- cuestionó Nanoha ya se había percatado que ese fue un mal día para perder los estribos y dejar salir a su mal carácter que tenia escondido

-"Como que ¿qué? Pues que a esta hora la "señorita densa" ya te pidió que te cases con ella en... Holanda, Canadá, México…no se qué lugar prefieras. Que escondidito se lo tenía, mira que vender su auto y trabajar después de clases para poder dar ese gran paso"- La rubia le había abierto los ojos a la cobriza solo que su cuerpo se paralizó por un instante –"Ya me voy Suzuka no deja de hacer señas y una vez más felicidades Nanoha"- La cobriza tenia la mirada perdida y tornada cristalina, dejó caer el celular y regresó su paso más que por voluntad lo hacía por el sentimiento, sabía que la ojirubí no lo soportaría más y que aún conservaba aquel revolver que obtuvo el verano pasado.

-"Fate... tu auto... yo…"- Entre balbuceos apresuró el paso rememorando lo que hasta hace minutos había gritado y reclamado a su rubia.

-"Yo no me quedare a ver cómo me destrozas el alma"- Susurró mirando la puerta donde minutos antes Nanoha habia salido por ahí, dejando caer un par de lagrimas –"Probablemente fue muy apresurado de mi parte creer que tu y yo…"- Fate sonrió de medio lado, se levantó del suelo donde aun se encontraba y como zombi se acercó a un buro cerca de su cama, jalo el cajón de este y tomo lo único que por mucho la mantuvo ocupada, un objeto frio de metal que solo por segundos puede sentir tibieza y generar calor –"Después de todo si te voy a usar…"- Habló con una voz ausente, miró su oscuro alrededor, cinco segundos bastaron para tomar la decisión final y en todo el edificio se escuchó un estruendoso ruido. La cobriza sintió que en ese segundo un pedazo de su ser se esfumaba como la neblina al sol…

-"¡FATE-CHAN!"-

**NOTA: Vuelvo a repetir que esta historia no me pertenece, solo es una adaptacion al Nanofate y que la historia original le pertenece a "Sumi21chan" y que es Shiznat**

**Tambien decirles que esta historia es de un solo capitulo y que asi termina :c aunque puede ser que haga otro capitulo aunque no sé**

**Espero que les haya gustado la adaptación.**

**Tambien disculparme por no actualizar "AMIGA MIA" Hoy iba a publicaren capitulo 6 que era de 20 paginas pero paso algo con word y si alguien sabe como recuperar un archivo que me lo diga T-T ya que no me deja abrir el documento y solo me dice "Word ha encontrado un contenido no legible" y me hes cansado escribir por celular, no quiero escribirlo de nuevo por que seguro cambiaria u omitiria algunas cosas :"c si alguien sabe por favor digamelo **

**Sin mas me despido hasta la próxima :"v **


End file.
